Big Hero 8
by Y.A.O.I.F.T.W
Summary: Magical AU drabble/snippet. Harry had future sight and an eidetic memory. He sees some guy dying in a fire and goes to stop it, getting mixed up in all the Big Hero 6 events. Tadashi lives thanks to Harry so naturally the Hamada's adopt the lonely Potter into their lives. Tadashi/Harry ch. 1; Hiro/Harry ch. 2, so SLASH or PRE-SLASH, you decide. Enjoy.


And the drabbles/snippets continue, now with Disney versions!

This is a magical AU for Harry Potter. None of the magical world people are relevant, but the Potter's still died and Harry ended up being raised by his hateful relatives.

AU of Big Hero 6 where Tadashi LIVES

O

Harry has future sight and an eidetic memory (he can remember anything he's ever read, seen, or been told). He lives in San Fransokyo too, only a couple of blocks away from the Hamada brother's. He lives in a little one bedroom apartment that he'd been living in since he was 18, as soon as he was legally allowed to move out of his relatives' house. He had a job at a restaurant across town that he made decent money as a waiter, but had recently been laid off because the restaurant was being remodeled and they would be out of commission for about a year.

He used to live with his aunt and uncle who hated him with the burning passion of a thousand suns – they emotionally abused him to an alarming extent. Their son, Harry's cousin, hated him just as much and his abuse was almost exclusively physical – Harry frequently had bruises and bloody lips/noses from Dudley's attacks, but as a result, Harry became a rather spectacular long distance runner as well as a vicious street fighter (Dudley, strangely enough, has quite a gang following him around who also enjoy beating up on "the freak", but this means that despite moving out, Harry is still regularly harassed by Dudley and his gang). Harry is two years younger than Tadashi, who is 23, making Harry 21 (Wasabi and Fred are 24, Gogo and Honey Lemon are 21). He gets involved with the Big Hero 6 crew when he has a vision of the events that led up to the death of Tadashi Hamada.

O

Harry shows up at the exhibition and saves Tadashi from the explosion, pulling him back when he took off up the stairs just in time for them all to get away with only a few scratches and partially blown ear-drums. Hiro is eternally grateful to the stranger who saved his big brother and so is Tadashi. Hiro becomes very interested in Harry being in their life as Tadashi's savior, while the others welcome him with open arms too. Harry, however, is so used to not being liked that he is wary and doesn't understand why they want him around (he actually tries to walk off after saving Tadashi but Hiro glomps him fiercely after he notices (having been clinging to his brother and crying) and thanks Harry profusely, making Harry blush and flounder in bewilderment). They all get taken to a nearby hospital and when Aunt Cass shows up Harry is pulled into the family hug, once again bewildered at this crazy family for being so touchy feely. They go their seperate ways once everyone is cleared, but by then the Hamada's have noticed that no one ever came for Harry and he didn't receive any calls or anything either. He insists that he just doesn't have a cell phone so his family probably doesn't even know anything happened, so they let him go fairly easily (he needs to go tell them what happened of course, is what Cass is thinking when she reluctantly shoos him home).

However Hiro, over the next few days, finds out everything about Harry and gets Tadashi involved once he works out Harry's situation (Tadashi is a sucker for people in need). Baymax is booted up and they go searching for their new friend, trying his apartment first (he's not home), before eventually finding Harry hanging out in the park near their college. Harry is perched on a low hanging branch of a tree by the pond. As they approach, Baymax scans Harry, listing injuries and suggested treatments, while trying to reach Harry, who is so startled that he falls out of the tree, only to be caught by Tadashi before he could fall in the water. Harry tries to get away, but is glomped (while still in Tadashi's arms) by a heated-Baymax-hug and basically melts (before actually passing out, as he has a fever).

They take him back to the Hamada residence, telling Aunt Cass everything they know while Baymax sees to Harry (who is sleeping in Tadashi's bed). Furious over the information, Aunt Cass declares that Harry was more than welcome to stay with them for as long as he wants (or to just come over whenever he wants), she even offers him a job at the cafe. Later that evening, Harry wakes up in the unfamiliar room, but before he can start to freak out Tadashi and Hiro arrive, having been alerted by Baymax that Harry was awake. They bring him dinner and explain that he has basically been adopted by Aunt Cass and could at their family's cafe if he wanted. Completely overwhelmed, he tries to turn them down at first, but Hiro tells him to think about it because he could always work for them until his old job opens up again. Harry agrees to think about it and they insist that he stay the night so they can keep an eye on his fever.

The next morning when he is getting ready to leave, Aunt Cass gives him a key to the house, telling him to come over whenever he wanted and to seriously think about the job offer. He just limply held the key in his hand and stared around with a lost kitten look on his face, eyes huge and glossy, like he was about to cry. Aunt Cass cuddled him for about ten minutes after that, Hiro finally pried her off and proceeded to drag Harry outside to meet with their friends again at the college. They spend the day getting to know each other, Harry having a surprisingly good time, and are all better friends when they all go their separate ways that evening. Which is also when the movie events will start. Hiro will have found one of the microbots and it wills start reacting now, so he sneaks out to follow it with only Baymax as backup since Tadashi was still at the school working on stuff. Hiro's nightly adventure ends with no results, the microbot having stopped moving only a few blocks away from the cafe.

The next day, after gathering everyone (including Harry, who showed up without prompting to the surprise of the others - not knowing yet that Harry can see the future) at the school, Hiro explains what happened. Tadashi is furious that Hiro went out on his own like that but Harry calms him down by pointing out that at least nothing happened. From there it will bascally follow the movie, with the others following along for the adventure in tracking where the microbot was trying to go, them all being attacked by the Kabuki mask man and trying to tell the police, then eventually creating the super hero outfits to stop him.

I don't really have any other specific ideas on what to do with the movie parts from here (other than adding Harry, them finding out about his speed, fighting skills, and eidetic memory pretty quickly, and changing things to suit the fact that Tadashi is alive), so the next scene was all I have left - it'll happen after they've defeated Callaghan, Baymax's sacrifice and all that jazz, this is when/how Hiro and Tadashi are told about Harry's future sight (somehow never having realized it the whole time, though Hiro had suspected there was something going on, seeing the future never crossed his mind).

O

Dragging Harry up to the brother's shared room Hiro declares that Harry has to share with Tadashi since he has a bigger bed. Tadashi and Harry cuddle while sleeping, Hiro takes a couple pics to have for either blackmail or simply to tease his older brother with (knowing that Harry might not react very well to any type of direct teasing himself) and congratulating himself for a job well done getting the fascinating, brother-saving, angel into his brother's arms (because Hiro has long since suspected that Tadashi might be at least a little gay, since he never spoke of or hinted at liking any girls, ever, but didn't really seem like an asexual kind of guy). Hiro had seen the light blush and wide-eyed stares Tadashi would give whenever Harry would make one of his super adorable but terrified/confused/bewildered faces. Hiro also had a sneaking suspicion that his brother might have a bit of a Hero complex and since Harry was the perfect "damsel in distress," it would make sense as to why Tadashi was reacting so strongly to the other boy.

Tadashi wakes up cuddling a clingy Harry, with a smirking Hiro standing over them with a camera. Harry wakes up and blushes super red, somehow maneuvering so that all three of them were tangled together on the bed. They tried to get up but gave up pretty quick, Tadashi laying in the middle, with Harry half draped over him and Hiro cuddled up to the both of them, Harry's leg trapped under the young prodigy as he laughed and hugged them both tightly. They find out about Harry's visions, he fears they'll think he's a freak and reject him, they don't, they just cuddle more. Eventually Tadashi and Harry will move into an apartment together and Hiro will join them more often than not.

O

That's all for that one. I've got one more for BH6 where Harry is younger and he and Hiro falls in love, I'll put that one here for "chapter 2" sometime later today (2:22am...kmn).


End file.
